totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Szalona A(u)kcja w Neapolu
Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinek 14 Chris: To koniec z Beth, Bteh i jej siostrami! Prawda Chefie?! Prowadzący Chef tylko pokiwał głową. '' '''Chris': Czemu się nie odzywasz? Chef zaczął się pocić. Chris: No co ci odbija? Nagle Beth zdjęła swoją maske Chefa. Beth: Hejcia! To jak z tym debiutem? <3 Chris: AAAAA! Wyrzucił Beth przez okno. Chris: Koniec z tym! Koniec! Chris biegał po przedziale krzycząc dookoła. Chef: Co z tobą?! Prawdziwy Chef wszedł do przedziału. Chris: Odejdź! Dzisiaj nie ma wstępu! Chris wyłączył kamere. (Opening: Samolot wznosi się nad chmurami, przelatując nad słonecznymi Włochami. Nagle jednak następuje gwałtowna zmiana pogody i samolot zostaje uderzony przez piorun spadł z hukiem prosto na Rzymskie koloseum. Wszyscy rozbiegli się w panice w różne strony Włoch. Kamera pojawia się w Veronie, gdzie Victoria i Wide odgrywają bez emocji scenę z Romeo i Julii. Przed pocałunkiem nagle jednak przed nimi z pudła wyskakuje Isabelle, która bawi się w maga i wsadza Wide'owi różdżkę do oka. Kamera przenosi się do Wenecji, gdzie w jednej gondoli Daniel i Theresa mieli właśnie wpłynąć do kanału miłości, jednak ich gondola zostaje postrzelona kulą armatnią przez George'a i Michael'a, którzy zaczeli się śmiać i przybili sobie piątkę. Obraz kamery przeskakuje do Ancony, gdzie w porcie na głowę całującej się ze słupem Berny spada mewia kupa. Berna jednak się nie przejmuje i całuje słup jeszcze namiętniej. Kamera przenosi się w Alpy, gdzie na wysokości 4000 m.n.p.m Lukaninho oraz Charles ścigają się na wspinaczce, a kiedy Lukaninho oberwał od Chefa kostką lodu i spadł Charles zaczal się śmiać, jednak wrotce i on dostał. W Bolonii ze wspólnego talerzu spaghetti jedzą Brendon i Emma. Kiedy miało dojść do pocałunku przy ostatnim makaroniku rozdzieliła ich Charlotte, obsypując ich Parmeńskim serem. W L'Aquilli gruzem obrzucały się Catherine oraz Marie Joulie. W końcu spowodowały trzęsienie ziemi i uciekły. Po ulicach Neapolu dumnie kroczyli Debora i Moreno, okradając co drugi bank. Przeleciał nad nimi starą paralotnią Giacomo, który rozbił się na Sycylii, tuż przed samą Etną. Kamera przeskoczyła na Sardenie do Cagliari, gdzie Hildegarde stała wściekła i bezradna otoczona owcami. Na koniec kamera zbliża ponownie do Koloseum, a w tle widać zbliżające się dwie sylwetki postaci, a przed nimi Chris'a trzymającego walizkę z milionem. Chef wyrzuca walizkę w powietrze, która się otworzyła formując z pieniędzy napis "Total Drama Italy's Tour") Dzień 27, Autobus Po ostatniej "imprezce" rodziny Beth autobus nadal nie był w najlepszym stanie, toteż nie było już podziału na pokój zwycięzców i przegranych, tylko cała 7 znajdowała się w jednej kabinie. Nagle naburmuszony (jak zawsze) Giacomo wstał. ' Giacomo: Po co w ogóle Chris ma robić te durne zadania, skoro wiadomo kto je wszystkie wygra?! Debora przewróciła oczami. Debora: Lepiej usiądź panie tłusta głowa. Giacomo: HEJ! Myłem ostatnio włosy ok? Debora: Właśnie czuć. :3 Giacomo uderzył pięścią w stół. Giacomo: Wiesz co?! Mam dosyć Ciebie i naszego tajnego sojuszu!! Krzyknął na tyle głośno, żeby wszyscy usłyszeli. Debora: Ale ja nie wiem nawet o czym do mnie mówisz. :3 Przecież nawet razem nie zagłosowaliśmy. Giacomo: Gdyby ten mały idiota nie zagrał statutką, to już by dawno Cie tutaj nie było! Debora: Ale głosowaliście przecież na Catherine, koteczku. :3 Giacomo: UGH! Nie ważne! Po prostu już dawno powinno Cię nie być! No i dlatego ty i ten knypek odpadniecie! Rozumiesz? Poklepała go po plecach. Debora: Nie zapomnij tylko zdecydować kto ma odpaść jako pierwszy. ;3 Giacomo wkurzył się jeszcze razem. Giacomo: Oboje!! Na raz!! Debora: No ciekawe tylko kto Ci w tym pomoże? Giacomo: Wszyscy!! Debora: No ale żeby do finału, musisz tych wszystkich pokonać. ;3 Giacomo: UGH! NIE WAŻNE! Odszedł wkurzony z dala od niej. ' Debora spojrzała na siedzącego samotnie odlegle, zupełnie bardziej smutnego niż zwykle Charles'a. Podeszła zgrabnie do nieg, i usiadła mu na kolanach. Debora: Słodziaku, widze że dzisiaj ci się zupełnie nie chce skakać z dachu czy przez okno, co jest? Charles uniósł głowe. Charles: Chyba nie wiesz jak to jest stracić dwóch sojuszników i przyjaciół na raz, co nie? D: Debora: Kogo jeszcze po za Luką masz na myśli? Charles: Catherine.. Głosując na nią na pewno straciłem jej zaufanie.. A ja.. Bardzo ją lubie.. D: Debora była zaskoczona jego słowami, jednak oczywiście nie dała po sobie tego poznać. Debora: No wiesz, gra się jeszcze nie skończyła! Nadal tutaj jesteś.. Jesteśmy. ;) Charles: No nie wiem czy to jest to samo, nikt mnie tak dobrze jak oni nie rozumiał. D: Uszczypnęła go w policzek. Debora: Wiesz.. Zawsze można zawrzeć nowe znajomości. Puściła mu oczko. Charles: Czyli że chcesz ze mną wypróbować nową sztuczke? *_* Debora: No zależy jaką. ;) Charles: Na przykład bycie autokulą w katapulcie? Debora: Eeee, w sumie.. Czemu nie? Charles jakby ożył na nowo złapał Debore za łapke i wyskoczył z nią przez okno. ' Po drugiej stronie autobusu siedzieli Catherine której włosy czesała Emma i piszący poezje Daniel. Kiedy Charles wyskoczył z Deborą przez okno, Catherine zdążyła tylko na nich nerwowo zerknąć. Catherine: Kurcze! Myślicie że oni poszli razem coś robić? To znaczy... Kawaiii ;3 ten grzebień jest sweet! ' Catherine pokryjomu wyjęła jedną z laleczek voo-doo uczestników które zrobiła jakiś czas temu i zaczęła w nią wbijać wszystko co tylko miała pod ręką. Emma: Catherine, czy wszystko gra? Wyrzuciła laleczke przez okno. Catherine: Taak, o nic się nie martw. ^^ Podrapała się bezradnie po głowie. ' Catherine szybko starała się zmienić temat. Catherine: Wiecie co? Tak właśnie teraz sobie myśle i... Właściwie nigdy tutaj jeszcze nie udało mi się wygrać zadania. ;o Emma poklepała ją po plecach. Emma: Nie martw się, najważniejsze jest to, że się starasz! ' Catherine: Tak w ógole, to wielkie dzięki Daniel za uratowanie mi tyłka podczas ostatniej ceremonii. <3 Sasukuś i ja jesteśmy bardzo, bardzo wdzięczni. Daniel nieśmiale wysnął głowe z nad notesu. Daniel: No wiesz.. To tylko drobiazg. Catherine: Drobiazg? Dzięki tobie nadal tutaj jestem. <3 Daniel się zarumienił. Daniel: Teraz tylko Giacomo, Charles i Hildegarde będą szukać zemsty.. Spojrzał na nadal śpiącą jak kamień od czasu eliminacji Luki Hildegarde. Catherine: Póki ja tu jestem, nic ci się nie stanie. <3 Przytul. ' Daniel oparł się ręką o podłoge, przewracając przy tym atrament który się wylał i wyciekł w kierunku śpiącej Hildegarde.. Emma: O nie.. Hildegarde czując mocno zapach atamentu ocknęła się. Hildegarde: Co tu Hildegarde robić? Gdzie Martin?! Spoglądała dziko na siedzącą przed nią trójką. Hildegarde: GDZIE BYĆ MARTIN?! Złapała Daniela za koszulke i zaczeła nim trząść w powietrzu. Daniel: Ale.. Hildegarde: HILDEGARDE... CHCIEĆ... MARTIN! Catherine: Ależ Hildziu... Uspokój się! ^^ Chciała ją przyjaźnie przytulić, jednak Hildegarde odepchnęła ją na drugą strone autobusu. Catherine: TWÓJ MARTIN WYLECIAŁ! I NIGDY NIE BYŁ ŻADNYM MARTINEM! Hildegade: Przestać tak gadać o Martin! Catherine: Taka jest prawda. ^^ Hildegarde wkrótce po prostu przestała się kontrolować. Hildegarde: Oddawać mi Martin!! Szła w kierunku Catherine rozrywając wszystkie siedzenia po drodze na pół. Catherine: Twój Martin już stąd odpadł. Nie ma go tutaj. Hildegarde: URRRRRRRRGH! TY ZAPŁACIĆ ZA TO! Ze wściekłości uderzyła pięścią i podłoge zupełnie ją wyginając w miejscu uderzenia. Hildegarde: TERAZ TY TUTAJ PRZYJŚĆ I CZEKAĆ NA KARA! Wyrwała jedno siedzenie i rzuciła w jej kierunku, jednak Catherine była zbyt zwinna by dać się trafić. Hildegarde: WY WSZYSCY NIE ZASŁUGIWAĆ BY ODDYCHAĆ TO SAMO POWIETRZE CO MARTIN! Niszczyła wszystko co spotkała na swojej drodze aż w końcu w przedziale pojawił się Chris. Chris: Co się tutaj dzie.. Hildegarde rzuciła w niego kolejnym siedzeniem. Chris ledwo zdążył przed nim kucnąć. Chris: Czemu mój autobus jest znowu rozwalony?! Hildegarde: TY! GDZIE BYĆ MARTIN?! Chris: Chefie.. Hildegarde głośno krzycząc ruszyła na Chrisa. Chris: Tego już za wiele.. Chef wystrzelił w Hildegarde natychmiastowym środkiem usypiającym jednak to nic nie pomogła. Hildegarde: TO NIE POWSTRZYMAĆ HILDEGARDE! Chris: Daj mi to! Wziął strzelbe od Chefa i strzelał w Hildegarde wszystkimi środkami. Hildegarde: Hildegarde.. Tylko.. Chcieć.. Martin.. Aż w końcu padła przed samym Chris'em. Chris: Ah tak? Skoro tak bardzo tego chcesz, to zaraz do niego dołączysz! Pstryknął palcami a Chef i Bteh która miała na sobie założony kaganiec zaciągneli Hildegarde na wybuchowe siedzenie. Chris: Hildegarde zostaje.. ZDYSKFALIFIKOWANA! Wystrzelił śpiącą dziewczyna z wybuchowego siedzenia. Chris: Tym samym zostajecie w grze w szóstke. I żeby było jasne, następna osoba która zechce zdemolować cokolwiek w tym autobusie, automatycznie odpada jako kolejna. Hildegarde będzie dobrym przykładem. Pozostali patrzeli na niego jak osłupiali, kiedy przez jedno z wybitych okien wpadli Charles i bardzo poturbowana Debora. Charles: A co wy wszyscy z minami jak na pogrzebie? :D I gdzie śniadanko? Chris: Skoro mowa o śniadaniu.. To macie szczęście! Wiem, że niejedliście od kilku dni, ale jeszcze to nadrobicie.. I na szczęście w pore dotarliśmy już do następnego miasta, więc wysiadajcie bo zadanie jest już na was gotowe! Po czym odwrócił się do Bteh. Chris: A ty koleżko.. Czeka cię kolejny dzionek pełny sprzątania! Wkurzona Bteh zaczęła głośno przeklinać, jednak nikt nie mógł jej zrozumieć poprzez kaganiec. Chris: No.. To ciesze się, że potrafimy się zrozumieć. ^^ Puścił do niej oczko i wyprowadził uczestników z autobusu. Neapol, Placyk Chwile pózniej, zawodnicy przeniesli sie na maly zaniedbany placyk, nazywany rynkiem zlodzieji. Na srodku znajdowala sie trybuna dla 6 osób, na której zasiedli zawodnicy. Przed nimi znajdowala sie lada przy której stal Chris. Chris: Witajcie w mieście, które znane jest we Włoszech głównie z czarnej sławy! Kradzieze, oszustwa, korupcja, mafia. Wszystko, czego kazdy chciałby uniknąć! Debora: To mój dom. :') Wykrztusiła poprzez swoje bandaże. Chris: Taak. Mimo wszystko wasze zadanie bedzie dzisiaj zupełnie inne! Mianowicie, dzisiaj zajmiecie sie aukcją! Na której możecie wygrać itemy, które moga wam pomóc w grze lub zaszkodzić. Kaćdy z was ma kopertę z 500 euro. Pamiętajcie jednak, że chcecie zachować troche kasy na pózniej, bo jeszcze sie wam w tym programie przyda. Uśmiechnął sie cwanie. Chris: Zanim jednak zaczniemy, jak czujecie się jako automatyczna finałowa 6? Giacomo: Co to za różnica? Przecież i tak ja wygram wszystkie zadania, więc każdy odpadnie. Pozostali spojrzeli na niego znudzeni. Chris: To będzie dłuuuuuuuuga aukcja! Item 1 Chwile później Chef przyszedł już z pierwszym, zakrytym itemem. Chris: Wiem, że przecież żaden z was tak długo nie jadł czegoś pożywnego, więc.. Odkrył tace, na której znajdowała się lasagna, spaghetti oraz chłodna woda mineralna. Niemalże wszystkim zabłysły się oczy. Chris: Stawka początkowa to 10 euro. Giacomo: 100! Emma: Ja jestem wegeterianką, więc nie będe się o to licytować. Catherine: Jesteś wegetarianką? Serio? To zupełnie jak ja. ^^ Przybiły sobie piątke. Charles: A mi się troche proteinek przyda. :D 200! Giacomo spojrzał wściekle. Giacomo: Nie mam zamiaru dać więcej! Chris: 200 po raz pierwszy, po raz drugi, sprzedane! Uderzył młotkiem o stół. Charles podszedł do stołu po swój posiłek i wrócił na miejsce. Charles: Moge się z kimś podzielić? :D Chris: Nie, itemów z aukcji nie można się dzielić. Debora: No ale chyba pokarmić Cie moge, co nie? ;3 Charles: No dobra.. :3 Debora zaczeła karmić Charles'a, kiedy to Catherine z zazdrości wbijała paznokcie w swoją pacynke. ' Item 2 Chef przyniósł następny item. Chris: To będzie ciekawe.. Odsłonił go. Był to młotek, zwykły młotek. Giacomo: Chyba nie myślisz że ktoś wyda na to swoje pieniądze! Catherine: 200! Giacomo:...Nie ważne! Zapomniałem o nie których idiotkach! Catherine wytknęła mu język. Chris: 200 po raz pierwszy, 200 po raz drugi.. Sprzedane! Catherine pohasała do lady po młotek i wróciła na miejsce. Chris: Jest cały twój. Catherine: Wiem, dzięki. :3 Zaczęła walić nim w Debore. Debora: Ał! Przestań! Chris: Cóż, wygląda jak dobrze wydana kasa! Catherine: Bezcenne! ^_^ Item 3 Chef przyniósł kolejną tace. Chris: Tym razem zrobimy troche inaczej! Zostawił item ukryty. Debora: Pokaż kotku, co jest w środku. ;3 Chris: Nie tym razem! Jeśli chcecie licytować o ten item, musicie zrobić to w ciemno! Emma: 50! Debora: 75. Giacomo: 120! Charles: 150. :D Chris: 150 po raz pierwszy, po raz.. Emma: 200! ' Pozostali nie chceli aż tak ryzykować. Chris: 200 po raz pierwszy, 200 po raz drugi.. Sprzedane! Emma nie pewnie podeszła odebrać wylicytowaną nagrode i wręczyć Chrisowi kase. Chris: Jesteś ciekawa, co udało ci się wygrać? Emma: Mam nadzieje, że to nie mięso.. Chris odsłonił przed nią jej item. Chris: Oto włoski serek ricotta! Oraz saładka z pomidorami. Emma radośnie podskoczyła, a pozostałym z braku jedzenia ciekła ślinka. Emma: Gdybym mogła, to bym się z wami podzieliła. Wróciła na miejsce i zaczęła jeść. Item 4 Chef wręczył Chris'owi kolejną tace. Chris: Ten item, zupełnie podobnie jak poprzedni, zostanie zakryty. Emma: Czasem warto ryzykować, więc powodzenia! Daniel: 100.. ;-; Giacomo: 125! Charles: 150! :D Kończący jeszcze jedzenie swojego steka Charles dołączył do licytacji. Daniel spojrzał się na ukryty item. Daniel: 400! Giacomo: A wiesz co? Udław się tym! Cokolwiek to jest! Chris: Czyli rozumiem że nikt nie ma zamiaru przebić 400? Nikt nie wydał większego zainteresowania. Chris: Dobrze więc, sprzedane za 400! Daniel wstał po item i wręczył Chris'owi pieniądze. Daniel: Nie moge się.. Doczekać! Chris odsłonił przed nim item. Chris: Oto bycze jądra! Muahahahha! Daniel pożygał się na miejscu. Chris: Zawsze możesz chociaż spróbować. ^^ Daniel: Nie dzięki... ' Zrezygnowany Daniel wrócił na miejsce. Item 5 Na ladzie Chef postawił kolejny item. Chris: Czy ktoś z was uważa, że potrzebuje pomocy w grze? Wszystkim zaświeciły się oczy. Chris: To jest twoja okazja. Odkrył item. Chris: Podwójny głos na następnej ceremonii! Debora: 50!! Giacomo: 100!! Catherine: 200!! ' Giacomo: 250! Debora zastanowiła się przez chwile. Debora: Pas. ^^ Giacomo: Tak! Wycofujcie się! Catherine: 300! Więcej i tak już nie mam.. Giacomo: 350! Ha-ha! Wyjął kase ze swojej koperty. Chris: No cóż.. 350 po raz pierwszy, 350 po raz drugi.. Sprzedane! Giacomo: TAK! Giacomo podbiegł do lady Chrisa a ten wręczył mu zapakowaną koperte. Giacomo: Lepiej niech każdy z was ma się teraz na baczności! Debora przewróciła oczami. Debora: Zobaczymy, kotku. :3 Połowa aukcji była już za zawodnikami. Najwięcej kasy pozostało Deborze, która jeszcze nic nie kupiła i miała całe 500 euro. 300 euro pozostało jeszcze w kopertach Charles'a, Emmy i Catherine. Giacomo pozostał z 150, a najgorzej było u Daniel'a, który został ze 100. Item 6 Chwile poźniej na stole pojawił się kolejny, zakryty item. Chris: Ten item pozostanie ukryty. Podpowiem wam jednak, że nie jest to jedzenie. Jest to kolejna przewaga w grze lub utrudnienie. Uczestnicy spoglądali po sobie z niepokojem. Chris: Pamiętajcie również, że kasa która wam zostanie z tej aukcji może wam się przydać w późniejszym etapie sezonu. Daniel: No to świetnie.. ;-; Debora: Ja dam 50! Catherine: 100! ^_^ Charles: 150! Catherine: Pas Debora: Pas. Charles: Yay! :D Chris: Sprzedane więc do Charles'a za 150! Chris uderzył młotkiem w stół a Charles podszedł do stolika. Charles: Chodź do tatusia! :D Chris otworzył paczke. W środku była tylko mała, czarna perła. Chris: Niestety kolo. To czarna perła. W rezultacie, na najbliższej ceremonii dostajesz automatyczny ujemny głos. Tak, jakby ktoś na Ciebie zagłosował. Hehe. Charles: Ekstra! :D Chris: O_o? Charles: No co, nie ma co smutać! Wziął perłe i wrócił na miejsce. Item 7 Kolejny item stał już na stoliku.' Chris: Kolejna pomoc lub przeszkoda w grze.. Ostatnia okazała się przeszkodą, więc może teraz ktoś będzie miał więcej szczęścia? Uderzył młotkiem w stół. Chris: Zaczynam licytacje! Catherine: 50! :s Nikt inny nie chciał za bardzo ryzykować. Chris: To wszystko? Chcecie wręczyć jej to za 50 euro? Giacomo: 100, skoro nalegasz! Catherine skrzyżowała ręce. Catherine: Nie daj mi tego wygrać, Emma! Szepneła jej do ucha. Emma: 125! Emma rozejrzała się dookoła ale nikt nie chciał pobić jej oferty. Chris: Po raz pierwszy, drugi, trzeci i SPRZEDANE! Emma nie pewnie podeszła po swój drugi item. Emma: Oby i tym razem nie zabrakło mi szczęścia.. Chris odsłonił item. Znowu była to perła, tylko że tym razem była ona biała. Chris: Dobre wieści! Biała perła, czyli umożliwia ci to anolowanie jednego głosu którego dostaniesz na najbliższej ceremonii. Emma: Mogło być dużo gorzej! Rozpromieniona Emma wróciła na miejsce. Item 8 Chris trzymał w rękach kolejną paczke. Chris: Czas na być może najważniejszy item dzisiejszego dnia! Otworzył paczke. W środku był immunitiet. Chris: Oto immunitiet w dzisiejszym odcinku! Krótko mówiąc bilet do finałowej 5! Czyli coś, co każdy z was na pewno chce! Giacomo: 150! Giacomo wyciągnął wszystkie pieniądze, jakie mu zostały. Catherine: 300! :3 Catherine również wyciągnęła wszystko co miała. Debora: 500, bitches. <3 Posłała wszystkim buziaka i pomimo bólu udała się do Chrisa. Chris: Ponieważ nikt nie jest w stanie przebić tej oferty... Sprzedane za 500 euro, czyli całą kase Debory! Debora: A dziękuje. <3 Założyła sobie naszyjnik. Item 9 Chef wprowadził kolejny item. Tym razem był on o wiele większy od pozostałych. Chris: Ma ktoś może ochote na ciepły prysznic po tylu dniach? <3 Odsłonił kurtyne pięknego, czystego prysznica. Chris: Licytacja jednorazowej kąpieli otwarta! Daniel: 20! Emma: Sorki Daniel.. 50! Nikt inny nie rzucał się do licytowania. Chris: Co to ma znaczyć? Nikt z was nie prganie ciepłej kąpieli? Daniel wzruszył ramionami. Chris: No cóż. Raz, dwa, trzy sprzedane dla Emmy! za 50 euro! Rzucił jej ręcznik. Chris: Masz całe półgodziny tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie. Rzucił jej ręcznik, a Emma udała się pod prysznic i zasunęła zasłone. Item 10 Chef przyprowadził w końcu ostatni item. Chris: Pamiętacie wasze zwierzenia w pokoju zwierzeń z ostatniego odcinka? Cóż.. Otworzył paczke w której była kaseta. Chris: Oto one! Wygrana osoba tej licytacji otrzyma kasete i możliwość objerzenia jej zawartości na własność! Wszyscy: O_O Giacomo: W sumie... Nie mam nawet nic do ukrycia! Mnie to nie interesuje! Debora przeklnęła pod nosem po włosku, zdając sobie sprawe że nie ma już kasy. Charles: 100! :D Catherine: Daje całe moje 300! <3 Wyciągneła z koperty wszystkie swoje pieniądze. Chris: Tym razem również nikt nie może tego przebić, więc kaseta ląduje w ręce Catherine! ' Chris uderzył młotkiem w stół. Chris: Aukcje uważam za zakończoną! Widzimy się dzisiaj wieczorem na ceremonii! Giacomo: Hej! Czekaj! To znaczy że nie wygrałem nietykalności? Chris: Jedyną osobą z nietykalnością jest Debora. Dziewczyna pokazała mu Fucka. Giacomo: Czyli że... Można na mnie głosować? Spytał się niezręcznie. Debora: Ojjjjjjjj, można. <3 Giacomo: No ale skoro Hildegarde wyleciała, to nikt nie musi już odpadać, co nie? Wszyscy spojrzeli podejrzliwie na Giacomo, po czym się rozeszli zostawiając go samego. Giacomo: No to jest nie ciekawie.. ' Przed Ceremonią Catherine wychodziła właśnie z kabiny pokoju zwierzeń gdzie obejrzała nagrania z ostatniego odcinka. ' Kiedy wychodziła z autobusu nagle została zaskoczona i popchnięta przez Debore. Debora: Gadaj co wiesz?! Zszokowana Catherine starała się coś wymyśleć na poczekaniu. Catherine: Nie wiem o czym gadasz. ^^ Debora: Przestań się zgrywać. Dobrze wiem, że udajesz tylko taką głupią od samego początku. Debora napierała na nią co raz mocniej. Catherine: A skąd o tym wiesz? Debora: Znam Cię od samego początku tutaj, kochanie. Wiem na co cię stać. :3 Catherine w końcu zdecydowanie ją odepchnęła. Catherine: No może i masz racje.. Ale teraz to i tak nie ma znacznia. Debora: Ma znaczenie i to ogromne, koteczku. Zagrażasz mi. :3 Catherine: Skoro już gramy w otwarte karty, to też miałam w planach się ciebie pozbyć.. Debora spojrzała na nią z zainteresowaniem. Catherine: Jednak nie teraz. Giacomo wreszcie przegrał immunitiet i drugiej takiej okazji, żeby się go pozbyć może nie być. Debora: Tak samo może być w twoim przypadku. :3 Catherine: Tylko że ja jeszcze w tym programie nie wygrałam ani jednego zadania, ani w drużynach ani podczas rozłączenia. Catherine odgarnęła włosy. Catherine: No i raz już pozbyłyśmy się razem Giacomo, czemu mamy tego nie zrobić ponownie? Debora: Zaiście.. Interesujące.. Catherine: No i gdyby nie to, że wygrałaś immunitiet Giacomo na pewno chciaby na Ciebie zagłosować. Uniosła kasetke w ramach dowodu. Catherine: Cóż.. Tak czy inaczej widzimy się na ceremonii. Debora: Oczywiście koteczku. ' Ugryzła ją w ucho.. Catherine wzruszyła ramionami, i poszła w swoją strone. Debora została chwile przy autobusie. rozmyślając kiedy tuż przed nią skoczył Charles trzymając w ręku pizze. Charles: Hej! :D Dobra robota! Pomyślałem, że mogłabyś być głodna i.. Debora chętnie wzięła pizze. Charles: O.. A tak w ogóle, pokazać ci zupełnie nową sztuczkę? :D Debora: Nie teraz, musimy poważnie pogadać. Charles: No słucham. :D Debora: Czy od czasu dzisiejszego poranka rozmawiałeś może z Catherine? Charles: Yyyy... D: Nagle jednak tuż przed nimi ze studzienki ściekowej wyskoczył Giacomo. Giacomo: Czołem ofermy! Wcale was nie podsłuchiwałem! ' Debora: Cóż za niespodziewana wizyta.. Wzięła kęs pizzy. Giacomo: Daruj sobie! WIesz przecież że cie nienawidze! No ale to jest teraz nieistotne! Bo nienawidze Catherine jeszcze bardziej! Debora: Czyli chcesz się po prostu jej pozbyć? Giacomo: Jasna sprawa. Wasza dwójka, oraz mój podwójny głos. 4 głosy na Catherine i lala wypada! Charles: A czy nie chciałeś pozbyć sie Debory gdyby ta nie wygrała na aukcji? D: Giacomo: Cicho! Po prostu naszła zmiana planów! Ta ździ** musi odpaść! Debora: Co o tym myślisz Charles? Chcesz się pozbyć Catherine? Charles: Ojej... D: No nie wiem. Giacomo: No dalej chłopaku! Gdzie masz jaja! Czas pokazać tym babom gdzie jest ich miejsce. Debora strzeliła mu z liścia. Debora: Uważaj na słówka słodziutki. Jeśli z tobą dzisiaj zagłosuje, to nie dlatego że tego chciałeś. Giacomo zacisnął pięści starając się kontrolować. Giacomo: Nie ważne! Ten plan musi się udać. Wrócił z powrotem do ścieków. Charles: Wiesz co.. W sumie to mam nawet plan. :D Wyszeptał coś Deborze do ucha. ' Catherine tymczasem dosiadła się do siedzących na ławce Danielu i Emmie. W oczach miała (wymuszone) łzy oraz smutek. Emma: Co się stało? Sasuke ci zaginął? Catherine: Nie.. Giacomo obraził jego, mnie i nas wszystkich. ;c Daniel: Ten koleś jest przerażający.. Catherine: To prawda. A do tego chce cie wyrzucić! Daniel: Mnie? ;-; Notes wypadł mu z rąk. Catherine: Dlatego, że na ostatniej ceremonii zrujnowałeś jego plany ratując mnie. Daniel: Ale... ;-; Catherine: Może dlatego powinniśmy na niego zagłosować? ;3 Emma zastanowiła się przez chwile. Emma: No.. Nie wiem, tak szczerze nie mam co do tego dobrego przeczucia.. Catherine: Dlaczego nie? Emma: On ma podwójny głos.. A gdybyśmy tak zagłosowali na Charles'a, który przecież już ma ujemny głos na swoim koncie na tej ceremonii, to razem z naszymi głosami na pewno by odpadł.. Catherine: Charles? q_q Niee, to zły pomysł. Głupokowato się uśmiechnęła. Catherine: To znaczy Sasukuś myśli, że musimy zagłosować na Giacomo i trzeba mu zaufać. Daniel: Ja się tam z tym zupełnie zgadzam.. Boje się go. ;-; Emma westchnęła. Emma: No dobrze, niech stanie się to, co ma się stać.. Ceremonia Wkrótce nastał wieczór i wszyscy udali się na ceremonialne ognisko. Zawodnicy ustawili się tradycyjnie w kolejce do pokoju zwierzeń aby oddać swój głos. ' ' ' ' ' Kiedy ostatnia, która oddała swój głos Debora wróciła na miejsce przy ognisku, Chris poszedł po urne z głosami. Kiedy wrócił, szeroko się uśmiechnął. Chris: Czyż to nie był piękny dzień bez Beth? <3 Debora: Nie wychwalaj dnia przed zachodem słońca. Chris: Na szczęście mamy już wieczór! Tak czy inaczej Debora, jak się czujesz po wygraniu immunitietu na aukcji? Debora dumnie poprawiła naszyjnik. Debora: Oznacza to jedno. Kontrola. No i podjęcie odpowiedzialnej decyzji. Puściła oczko do Giacomo. Chris: Giacomo, a ty jak się czujesz przegrywając po raz pierwszy od kiedy powróciłeś zadania? Giacomo: To na pewno był tylko głupi wypadek przy pracy! Chris: A ty Catherine? Jak tam oglądało się kasety? Wyciągnęłaś z nich jakieś wnioski? Catherine: Wnioski można wyciągnąć ze wszystkiego. :3 Uwierz mi Chris w życiu bym się nie spodziewała kilku rzeczy. Hihihi ;3 Chris: W takim razie, zanim przejdziemy do oczytania głosów. Głos Giacomo liczy się podwójnie, a Charles ma jeden głos karny na swoim koncie. Emma, czy chcesz użyć swojej białej perły? Emma: Nie. Chris: W takim razie.. Otworzył urne. Chris: Przejdźmy do odczytania głosów! Wyjął pierwszą karteczke. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Charles. Karny głos. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Giacomo. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Catherine x2. 2 głosy na Catherine, 1 głos na Giacomo i 1 karny na Charles'a. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Giacomo. Giacomo złapał się nerwowo za głowe. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Giacomo.. 3 głosy Giacomo, 2 głosy Catherine, 1 karny Charles . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Kolejną przegłosowaną osobą jest.. Giacomo! Debora uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. Plik:Morganblindside.gif Giacomo wstał i spojrzał na wszystkich jak na idiotów. Giacomo: Wy to naprawde jesteście głupi! Nie mam zamiaru więcej marnować z wami czasu! Udał się na wybuch wstydu. Giacomo: Debora jesteś naiwna! Nim się obrócisz, to odpadniesz zaraz po mnie. A ty Catherine.. Jesteś po prostu su*ą! Catherine: Dziękuje skarbie. :* Na twarzy Catherine pojawił się zwycięski uśmiech. Giacomo usiadł na wybuchowym siedzeniu. Giacomo: Arrivederci frajrzy! Chris wystrzlił go w powietrze. Chris: Tym samym, we Włoszech została finałowa 5! Debora, Catherine, Daniel, Emma oraz Charles! Kto odpadnie? Kto przejdzie dalej? Zostańcie z nami na finałowe odcinki Totalnej Porażki.. Giro... D'Italiaaaa! KONIEC. Czy cieszysz się z wyrzucenia Hildegarde? Tak, powinna odpaść już wcześniej Nie, liczyłem/am że zajdzie dalej :( Czy cieszysz się z eliminacji Giacomo? Tak, miałem/am jego dosyć Nie, powinien zajść dalej! Kto jest twoim faworytem? Charles Debora Catherine Emma Daniel Kto NIE jest twoim faworytem? Charles Debora Catherine Emma Daniel Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Giro d'Italia